


Green Bears

by Spideytommyy



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Loss, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideytommyy/pseuds/Spideytommyy
Summary: Just a short story I wrote while crying at 3 am :)





	Green Bears

Remembering Peter was easy. Forgetting him was hell. Everyone told you, "I'm so sorry for your loss", and "We loved him. He was such a good kid." Those words just get jumbled up together because none of it matters. Nothing is going to bring him back. 

Sitting on your bed, with puffy eyes and  tear stained cheeks, you remember the first time you met Peter. It was the 3rd grade. He was hanging upside down on the monkey bars, eating gummy bears. 

"All the blood is gonna rush to your head and it's gonna fall off ya know." You said matter of factly as you climbed up next to him with your legs dangling over the edge.

Sitting up he  replied, "Nuh uh. I've done this twelve other times and my head is still here." He looked over to you and put the bag of gummy bears in your lap. "Here you can have the rest I hate the green ones." He stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"I love the green ones."

Pete always used to tease you about liking the green bears, and the joke never got old to him. He always seemed to think it got funnier the next time he told it.

Up until the 6th grade, that's where you and peter spent every day after school, waiting for aunt May to pick you both up. 

May. 

Peter was her rock when his uncle Ben died, now she had no one. Every time you go to their, her apartment, she greet you with a sad smile, and wouldn't break until you left. You could hear her sobs on the other side of the door. 

Tony hasn't been doing too well either. He adds small paper notes to Peters memorial every. You don't read them, but you always watch as Tony cries into Peters mask.

Ned left school and hasn't been back since Peter jumped out of the bus that morning. You've tried to contact him, but nothing. Even going over to his house his parents tell you some excuse saying "he's at the library".

You remember the last night you spent with Peter. Ned was supposed to come over for movie night, but he had to cancel so you both when to the top of the building.

"(Y/n), why is Spider Man such a good baseball player?" He asked laying on his back next to you looking at the stars. 

"Peter you suck at baseball, and pretty much every sport." You said giggling 

"(Y/n) it's a joke! Just ask 'why'."

You rolled to your side and held your head up on your left hand, admiring how his eyes shined in the moonlight. "I don't know pete, why is he so good at baseball?"

"Because he knows how to catch flies!" He yelled, grabbing his stomach, he could barely make the joke out. Only peter could think a joke so cheesy could be so funny. He made you smile. More than anyone else could. 

Soon you too started laughing, and after a while, everything falls silent while you look into each other's eyes. 

"You Peter Parker have the worst jokes." You smiled as Peter looked down at your lips. 

"And you (y/n& l/n) love them." By this time you and peter are so close you can feel his breath on your lips.

"Only the Spider Man ones." You say before closing your eyes and falling into the kiss. You never imagined kissing Peter, you never imagined being in love with him either. 

And you also never imagined you'd lose him.


End file.
